Unlikely Outcome
by caza812
Summary: When the most devastating news threatens to tear apart everything you thought you knew, there will be one light in the darkness. When given the chance the light will become a beacon of hope, but the suprise is who light truly is
1. Chapter 1

**Veronica's POV:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars ornthe characters.**

 _Life is not about waiting for the storm to pass but learning to dance in the rain – unknown_

It had been almost a year to the day that someone had taken Lily from this earth and I was no closer to catching the bastard as I was the day all of this started. The only thing I had really learnt over the past year was that nobody ever told the truth at least not the whole truth.

I'm not sure if this is what it's like every town, in every corner of the world but it sure as hell applied to Neptune California. The place without a middle class. I remember the day where one single event that lead to the collapse of my world, it was the arrest of Abel Koontz. He was the man who supposedly killed Lily Kane the billionaire's daughter.

As soon as the news played the footage of Koontz's arrest I knew something was off, the police discovered a pair of Lily's shoes and a backpack but here's the catch the shoes had been in Lily's room after the murder.

It took me awhile before I figured out that he was set up. That's as far as it went, well that's what I thought at least.

I was wrong. I decided I wanted to have a chay with Abel, I entered the prison and took a seat across from the man accused of killing my best friend. But what he said shook me to the core. I was a Kane. My first thought was Lily was my sister and then it turned into my sister is dead. Once my brain had worked through that it started on I made out with my brother. I'm pretty sure that particular memory caused my brain to short circuit.

I don't know how I did it but I found myself sitting in the sand at the dog beach at dusk, I'm not sure how I got there but there I was sitting with the sand between my toes and my mind running in circles.

I don't think I could even see anything it was all just a blur infront of my eyes. It wasn't until much later that a tap on the shoulder shattered the trance I was in, when I looked up it was the last person I would expect. Felix. The PCH'er Felix.

"Hey. You alright?" I just stared at him a little confused as to why he was talking to me and in a kind manner I mean I did tazer him.

"Come on. I'll take you home." He said as he reachef his hand down to me. I grabbed it before I really knew what I was doing. He hauled me off the sand but I stumbled and fell into his chest, my fingertips dug in a little.

He pulled one hand away from his chest and used it to gently tug me towards his bike, once we were standing beside the motorcycle he handed me the helment, we didn't speak amother word. We just silently climbed up onto that machine and took off through the streets.

It wasn't until he went to head into the highet class area that I pointed him in the other direction, we no longer had the money or the status to live on the other side of the tracks. When I instructed him to stop at the Inn aka mine and my dads new home. I could tell he was shocked, the rich little white girl who lost everything thats not true though.

I was never rich I was merely accepted by association it was my relationship with the Kane kids that got me passed the golden ropes. It was also the destruction of that relationship that got me cast our of the inner circle, not that I so much mind now at the time however it was devisating and life changing but not so mich anymore I'm almost thankful for their treatment.

I slip off the bike from where I was sitting behind Felix and handed him the helment "Thank you" I all but whispered before hesitating for a fraction of a second debating wether or notto kiss his cheek I decided that he deserved it.

Inleant in and pressed my lips to his cheek and brushed my finger tips along his jaw, what I didn't expect was the shiver thar went down my spine. I pulled away and headed inside my mind still racing a million miles an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars. Please read and review, feel free to make suggestions on where you would like to see this story go. Cheers.**

 **Felix's POV:**

Quote: Go confidently in the direction of your dreams. Live the life you have imagined. - Henry David Thoreau.

Who knew that Veronica Mars was going to be the one that ended up getting me rock hard from just kissing my cheek I mean come on thats almost the equivilent to getting stiff from a handshake. I puled the helment on my head when I'm assulted by the scent of her hair and my god was it not helping the situation in my pants. The rumble f my bike between my thighs reminded me of what I needed to do, months ago the order came through from Weevil that we all keep an eye out for Veronica.

He said it was because she got two of the boys off but I personally think it was bceause she was Lily's best friend.

What ever the reason was for the order he still needed to be aware of what happened tonight, I chucked the bike into gear and took off down the street, heading only one more block over to mine and Weevil's street.

I psarked my bike in my yard before heading next door to Weevil's, I jumped the fence and walked straight on in. I was forever here anyway.

"Weev's" I shouted as I came through the door.

"What?" I hear from deeper inside the house I followed his voice until I came to his and Chardo's room.

I leant against the doorway. "What" Weevil repeated.

"I just wanted to let you know I found Blondie completely out of it on the dog beach about half an hour ago." I watched curiously as to how he eould react.

His head snapped uptolook at me "You better ot have just left her there."

That thought alone made me frown, really he knew me better that that, "Of course I didn't man I took her home."

At the mention of home it reminded me of where I did actually drop her. "Speaking of which did you know she moved" it was his turn to frown.

"Where the hell would she moved." he asked, well more like demanded because lets face it he was the leader of a bike gang.

"Dude she lives at the Inn a block from here, oh and that reminds me can you give me a lift I wanna take her car home for her." Weevil stared at me for a few moments before smirking.

I knew what thta smirk meant - I know something you don't know - I hate to think what it is he thinks he knows this time. "Yeah sure" he said grabbing his keys and jacket and followed me out to his bike.

If there was one thing I absolutely hated it was to double I'm not sure it it's because I need to be in control or if it's because it made me feel like a pussy, but regardless I had to make sure that Veronica had her car for school tomorrow she was in no shape to be stressing about unimportant things like that.

I climbed on the back of the bike and we almost immediately took off down the street towards the beach. It wasn't difficult to find her car seeing as it was the only one left in the parking lot, I nodded to Weevil as I tested the door and it came away easily. I guess she forgot to lock the doors or take the keys out of the ignition for that matter, I jumped in turned the key and carefully pulled out and headed back towards the burrows oarking in front of the Inn and leaving the keys in the ignition.

I wanted to see her just to make sure she was ok, but I knew that would probably come accross as rather creepy and I do not want that. I lay in bed staring at the cieling I was tired but I couldn't get my mind to relax eough to actually fall asleep and it was all Veronica's fault. Who knew one touch from her would have me all messed up, sleep finally took me around two am. I know I was going to be tired and cranky the next morning, my mum woke me up at the regular time however I was ready long before it was time to meet the guys but I was anxious to see Veronica.

I waited impaitently on the porch I know Weevil would see straight through me but I really hate to think what thhhe boys would say or do when they found out I had a thing for a white girl, but she wasn't just a white girl she was Duncan's girl and it doesn't matter that they were no longer together she was still an 09'ers girl and always would be. I was so lost in thought that it took Weevil slapping the back of my head to snap me back to reality where Veronica would never give me the time of day but hey every one has their fantasies.

"Lets go see your girl" was all he said but the smirk on his face told me that I was right he had seen right through me.

"She's not my girl." I retorted in responce though there was no real conviction in my voice.

Weevil jjust patted my back before pushing me towards my bike, we headed out cruising along the coast. The rest of the guys joining us a couple at a time. Once we were allll present Weevil lead us towards the school, the rumble of bikes breaking the peace and quiet every where. My head snapped around as soon as we rolled into the lower class parking lot, I breathed a silent sigh of relief when I saw Veronica's crappy green La Baron. Now all I needed to do is to confirmed that she indeed is still ok before I can completely relax and try to get her off my mind.

I parked my bike and quickly went back to staring at the green convertable, it wasn't until the driver door poppedopen that I realized thattt someone had been in there but it wasn't just someone no it was Veronica the one I had been looking for.

She looked up and met my eyes, before tilting her heada in that adorable way and giving me a small genuine smile. It wasn't just any smile it was a proper one not a smirk or a vindictive sneer but a smile that put an even brighter light in her crystalblue eyes.

I wasn't expecting anything from her least ooof all for her to come over to me in the middle of school where everyone could see I certaintly wasn't ashamed and thhe fact that she was ok with being seen talking t =o me was a huge shock.

She stopped in front of me looking a little unsure I could see her take a deep breath before Looking up at me and doing that cute head tilt. "Thank you." was all she saud.

I felt her hand rub lightly up the sleeve of my leather jacket and I stood there wishing that I had taken the stupid thing off, before I knew what happened she leant up and placed a kiss on my cheek. I could feel an idiotic grin spread accross my face oh god I've turned into a girl, feeling giddy just from getting a littld attention from the girl I like the wack that Weevil gave me on the back of my head woke me up enough to relise that I was making a fool of myself.


End file.
